


burn baby burn

by lefargen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Established Relationship, Husband stealing, Insecurity, M/M, Relationship Issues, a letter to three wives au, i genuinely don't know you to take this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefargen/pseuds/lefargen
Summary: Mark, Renjun, and Jisung plan to enjoy their Sunday at the spa with their friend Jaemin. Except Jaemin never shows up. Instead, he leaves them a message letting them know that he is leaving town, and he is taking with him one of their husbands.They try to relax and enjoy the day anyway, but the same question is on all of their minds.Was it my husband?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin/?, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 179





	burn baby burn

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while but never wrote it because i thought no on would read it. i like the idea so much i decided to write it anyway lol.
> 
> i just love the idea of femme fatale jaemin. he is pretty and dangerous... don't let him catch u slipping. 
> 
> inspired by the movie a letter to three wives (1949)

Mark wakes up at 9am on a Sunday morning feeling more excited than he has in awhile. It’s not just any Sunday, it’s _Spa Sunday_. The stress of life, and love, and moving to another country has been too much for him, and there is nothing he needs more than a day with his best friends. 

It had been Jaemin’s idea, to spend the day at a 5-star spa and finally relax they all so desperately needed. They even planned to leave their phones at home so that they could have a true detox from all of the stress in their life and could focus on self care. Mark was ready to leave all of his baggage behind in favor of pampering himself from head to toe. 

He gets ready quickly, eager to start his peaceful day. He’s just about to head out before a figure near the door stops him. His husband. 

Mark met Donghyuck at University in Canada while Donghyuck was studying abroad. He fell in love so hard that he married him within a year of meeting him and moved to Korea so that they could be together. The transition had been hard to say the least. 

Despite knowing the language and being Korean, he still felt like an outsider at times. He often stayed awake late at night, letting insecurities foster, telling him that Donghyuck and him were too different to work out. But Mark doesn’t give up fighting--- he loves Donghyuck too much to even consider it. 

Which is why he almost cancels his spa day the second he lays eyes on his husband. There is something off about him, his bright complexion turning dull in color, and the usual smile absent from his face. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Mark questions immediately, reaching up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek. “Are you feeling okay? Should I stay home?” he asks, voice wavering with worry. 

Donghyuck just rolls his eyes, pulling the hand from his face and intertwining their fingers. “Don’t be dumb. I’m just a little tired. And slightly hungover if I’m being honest. Don’t let me spoil your day.”

Mark hesitates, not wanting to leave his boyfriend when something is so obviously off about him, but his phone dings notifying him of a message from Renjun asking him where he is. He sighs before dropping his phone off at the kitchen table, hugging his husband tight once more, and heading out to pick up his best friend. 

When he pulls up to Renjun’s house, he is shocked by the sight in front of him. Not Renjun, who looks the same as always, but at Jeno, Renjun’s husband. Never in the short time they had known each other has Jeno ever been dressed so elegantly. He doesn’t have time to ask about it, however, because Jeno gets into his own car after bidding Renjun farewell, already running off to wherever he needs to be. 

“Where is Jeno headed?” Mark asks instead of offering a greeting to his best friend. “I’ve never seen him look so nice. Is that blue suit new?”

Renjun just chuckles at the observation. “The suits from Jaemin. Jeno said he is trying to impress someone at brunch today. I think he is meeting with someone who is like, 100 years old to talk about donating once he has passed on,” he explains with a laugh. 

Jeno and Renjun are opposite in practically every way. While Renjun has made a small fortune building a clothing empire, Jeno has dedicated his life to LGBT charity work. It’s a noble profession, and suits Jeno well, but it’s no doubt that Renjun is the primary breadwinner in their house. 

“I’m so ready for today. I need this relaxation time. Even if the person who planned it is the cause of 90% of my daily stress anyway,” Mark mutters, eyes on the road in front of him. 

Renjun laughs again, “How is it that no matter what, the conversation always goes back to Jaemin? It’s like no one can keep his name out of their mouths. He’s a special guy, that one.”

Mark laughs along, but it’s hollow. Sure Jaemin is special. Maybe a little _too_ special for Mark’s taste, a specialness that fills Mark with self doubt and feelings of inadequacy. But that’s a conversation for another time. Today is about relaxation only. 

When they pull up to the resort, Mark spots Jisung’s car (a gift from Chenle) already there. It’s kind of hard to miss the brand new model (of a car that is not even on the market yet) amongst the boring, modest cars in the parking lot, including Mark’s own. He takes note that Jaemin’s car, however, is noticeably absent. 

They go inside and find Jisung waiting for them in the lobby. They greet each other happily, before deciding to go up to the front desk to check in. They would call Jaemin to see where he was, but they had agreed to a phone detox, and had all left their electronics at home. Besides, Jaemin could always catch up with them eventually. 

“Hi,” Renjun says when they get to the front desk, taking charge immediately and speaking in his stern, corporate voice. “We have a reservation under Na Jaemin. He isn’t here yet, but we were hoping we could check in without him,” he implores. 

The man working the front desk nods in recognition. “Na Jaemin stopped in earlier to let us know that he can no longer make it, but that he wants you all to enjoy your time here. He also wanted me to give you all this,” he said, handing over an envelope addressed to the three of them. “Let me know if you need any assistance, and enjoy your time here at Dream Spa.”

Mark tries to keep his face neutral, but he can’t help but feel relieved. Spending the day with your husband’s perfect ex-boyfriend is never fun. 

The three of them gather around and open the envelope, finding a short note written in Jaemin’s handwriting. 

_Hello my dear friends,_

_I am so sorry I couldn’t make our little get together, but I had other things going on that simply couldn’t wait. I’m leaving town. For good. I will miss you all dearly, so I hope you don’t mind the souvenir I am bringing with me to remind me of you all. I am taking with me one of your husbands in honor of the wonderful memories we had together. Try not to miss me too much and enjoy your relaxing day at the spa._

_XOXO,_

_Nana_

They all finish the letter and stare at each other, dumbfounded. Mark catches Jisung staring at the door to the spa longingly, like he wants to run out of there and make sure the husband mentioned in the letter isn’t Chenle. 

Mark instinctively reaches for his pocket to pull out his phone and call Donghyuck, but the device is noticeably absent. It’s clear that both Jisung and Mark are a little freaked out by the letter and are ready to abandon their spa day, but Renjun stops them. 

“Oh come on,” Renjun says, voice slightly annoyed. “You don’t actually believe him, do you? Jaemin is always pulling shit like this. It’s just to mess with us. Why waste a relaxing day worrying about something that only has a .1% chance of being true.”

Mark wants to argue, so close to running out of the spa and into Donghyuck arms to beg him to stay. But the rational part of his brain tells him that Renjun is probably right in this instance. So they all take a deep breath and enter the spa, ready to spend the day as they all had intended. Mark tries to keep it cool on the outside, but on the inside, he finds himself begging that he isn’t the .1%.

☽

They start off at the hot springs together, intent on keeping their minds off of Jaemin’s letter. It isn’t until they split up and Mark is left alone to get a massage that the doubt starts to trickle back in. The more he thinks about it, the more dread fills his entire body, asking the same question over and over again. 

_Is it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck?_

☽

Mark was stressed about moving from Canada and coming to a country that he didn’t know, and a culture that just barely felt like his. But he did it in a heartbeat to be with Donghyuck. He would’ve done anything to be with Donghyuck. 

They eloped in Canada before they left---it was spontaneous and romantic and overall the best night of Mark’s dumb little life. It solidified to Mark that he didn’t need to stay in Canada when his home was wherever Donghyuck was. 

That didn’t mean, however, that the thought of meeting his husband’s childhood friends didn’t scare the living hell out of him. Walking into an established group as an outsider is intimidating enough, and only becomes exasperated when combined with the uneasiness that comes from moving to a new country. 

When Donghyuck told him they were meeting his friends for dinner the first Friday after they arrived in Korea, Mark was terrified. He felt a desperate need to make a good first impression, to prove to them that he was worthy of someone like Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck found Mark stressing in their closet, staring at all of his barely unpacked clothing, just minutes before Renjun and Jeno were set to arrive to pick them up. He already looked defeated. 

“I have nothing to wear. Koreans care so much about appearances and your friends are going to see my boring clothing and think I’m a loser who isn’t good enough for you,” Mark whines. Donghyuck just pulls him in for a hug. 

“Baby, my friends would never judge you for something like that. Besides, I think you look absolutely stunning in anything you wear and my opinion is the only one that matters because I am your husband,” Donghyuck smiles softly. 

“Now hurry up,” he remarks swiftly, putting his husband gently on the butt. “Renjun and Jeno are going to be here soon and I can’t wait another second for my favorite people to meet,” he pulls away, heading for the door. 

“Is Renjun the one that you dated?” Mark asks shly, trying and failing to keep his voice from wavering slightly. 

Donghyuck laughs in response, as if Mark said the most ridiculous thing he could imagine. “No, that was Jaemin. Renjun and Jeno have been practically engaged since they were four and Jeno offered to pick Renjun’s nose for him when he hurt his finger,” he recalls, getting cut off by the ring of the doorbell. “You finish getting ready, babe, I’m going to go and greet our guests.”

Mark makes his way out of the bedroom minutes later, only to be met with a beautiful, impeccably dressed couple. It makes Mark even more self conscious about his outfit, a rather unfortunate floral button down. 

“Hello Mark, my name is Jeno. I’m so glad we can finally meet the love of Hyuckie’s life. You know he called me everyday while he was in Canada to talk about how wonderful you are, right?” he says sincerely, smiling until his eyes become hypnotizing crescents on his face. 

Donghyuck leans in, pretending to kiss his best friend on the cheek, which causes a scuffle between the two. It is in that moment that Renjun steps in. 

“Hi Mark, lovely to meet you. This apartment is gorgeous, could you please give me a tour?” he asks slyly, enough for Mark to know that the boy has ulterior motives. 

When they make it to Mark and Donghyuck’s bedroom, Renjun slams the door shut. “Ok, now tell me what’s wrong. I’ve just met you and I can already tell that you’re dripping with anxiety,” the boy puts bluntly. 

Mark sighs, falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “I look ridiculous and I feel out of place, and I know that I’m not going to fit in. This means so much to Donghyuck, and I feel like I am ruining this meeting already by being an anxious loser that all of his friends secretly judge,” he rambles pathetically. 

“What do you take us for, assholes?” Renjun asks, moving to sit on the bed with Mark. “You are transitioning your entire life, and we understand that completely. We don’t expect you to be perfect or anything, just perfect for Donghyuck. Now as for your outfit…” Renjun trails off, obviously trying not to come off as rude. 

“Listen, I’m not going to lie to you, it’s not great,” Renjun admits, and Mark appreciates the honestly. “Show me your closet, and we’ll find something.”

Unfortunately for Mark, Renjun finds that the ugly shirt may be the best thing in Mark’s pathetic wardrobe. He turns instead towards Donghyuck’s closet, pulling out a simple black blazer. 

“Put this overtop, it will help minimize the gaudiness of that shirt. Next week I will take you shopping. Don’t worry, I have money and I know clothing. I’m a fashion designer after all. Now we better go, our husbands are waiting,” he says, grabbing Mark’s hand and pulling him out into the living area. 

He may have just met him, but Mark can already tell that Renjun is probably going to be one of his best friends in Korea. 

When they get to the restaurant Mark is immediately introduced to Jisung and Chenle, Donghyuck’s other close friends. Conversation moves easily, and Mark can keep up for the most part. After their initial cocktail, Donghyuck goes with most of his friends to pick out a bottle of wine for everyone to share. Mark knows nothing about wine, and Chenle has no preference, so the two stay at the table.

“Jisung is so cute, pretending to care about wine,” Chenle says with a small smile on his face. “I love him to death, but he isn’t a wine expert. He is probably the least elegant and classy out of all of us, but I guess opposites attract, huh?” he giggles, taking a sip from his martini. 

“Do you consider yourself the classiest of the group?” Mark asks, half-jokingly. Already Mark can tell that Chenle is going to be someone that Mark can be comfortable around. 

“I’ll be humble and rank myself at number 2. Jaemin takes the cake at number one. He has the best taste out of anyone I’ve ever known. Have you met him yet?” he asks casually. 

Mark shakes his head, urging Chenle to continue. “Well don’t worry. I’m sure you will get along well. To be honest, I always thought Jaemin would be the one marrying Donghyuck. Never expected he would elope a stranger in Canada, but I respect the spontaneity of it. I’m a Sagittarius after all…” Chenle rambles on and on. 

Mark listens half-heartedly, but his mind stays set on Chenle’s words about Jaemin. _I always thought Jaemin would be the one marrying Donghyuck._ After everything he’s heard about the man so far, Mark can’t believe that Donghyuck would choose him over someone like Jaemin. 

The rest of the boys come back to the table shortly after, holding what looks to be an expensive bottle of champagne. “We were debating over what bottle to get when the sommelier presented this to us. He said it’s from Jaemin, and that he called to say that he’d be late. This champagne is his apology to us,” Donghyuck explains. 

“Of course he did,” Jeno says smiling, and pouring the champagne into glasses. “Why don’t we toast to our lovely Jaemin,” he says, everyone lifting their glasses and cheering enthusiastically. 

When Mark raises his arm, he is greeted by the sound of fabric ripping. He looks down and sees that the blazer that he borrowed from his husband had ripped at the armpit. He knew he was broader than Donghyuck and had a bigger chest, but he hadn’t thought that it would be an issue. Mortified, he excuses himself to the bathroom. 

Donghyuck gets up to follow, a worried expression on his face, but is told to sit down by Renjun, who offers to help Mark. He finds him looking devastated, standing over the bathroom sink in shame. 

Renjun just pulls out a sewing kit from his purse (a sleek off-white Chanel boy bag that matches his casual off-white suit perfectly) and gets to work, hardly saying anything. 

“Thank you for being my friend when I have been nothing but a nervous mess this entire time,” Mark finally whispers, looking at Renjun with glossy eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it. Donghyuck is my best friend, and you’re the love of his life. By association, that means I would kill for you. Now I want you to calm down, enjoy your night with your husband, and try not to move your arms too much,” Renjun says, finishing up his impromptu seamstress duties, and ushering Mark out of the bathroom. 

Renjun’s pep talk gave him confidence, and he was ready to get out there and enjoy his night, insecurities be damned. That is, until he walks out of the bathroom to see his boyfriend wrapped tight in the arms of one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen. _Na Jaemin._

☽

Mark’s thoughts continue to spiral until he feels a mask being ripped away from his face. He blinks his eyes confused, only to remember that he is at the spa getting a massage, and his appointment must be over. 

“I’m not even sure this massage was effective,” the masseuse says bewildered. “You are the most tense client I have ever had.” 

Mark wants to laugh in her face, because if only she knew that he spent his entire appointment contemplating on whether or not his husband would leave him. It’s hard to focus on relaxing when one question refuses to leave his mind. 

_s it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck? Is it Donghyuck?_

☽

When Mark runs into Renjun in the lobby, he doesn’t even try to hide the anxiety written all over his features. Renjun has been his friend for almost a year at this point, and can pinpoint how Mark is feeling almost better than himself. 

“I don’t think anyone was ever entered a spa only to act even more stressed out than before they came,” Renjun snips snarkily, clearly on edge despite trying to remain calm. Mark picks up on Renjun’s worried demeanor and pounces on it, if only to convince himself that Donghyuck didn’t leave town with Jaemin this morning. 

“Aren’t you worried, Renjun? Maybe during your facial appointment you should think over why Jeno, the most casual dresser in our friend group, decided to wear his blue suit today of all days,” Mark quips, before walking off to the sauna for alone time. 

Renjun tries not to let Mark’s words get to his head, but it’s difficult when the points the older boy made were actually valid. Jeno goes out and meets wealthy donors all the time, and while he dresses professional, he has never been the type to wear suits for meetings. It causes a question to run through his mind over and over again, haunting him. 

_Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit?_

Renjun has been in love with Jeno since practically the first time they met, and he can’t imagine going home to an empty apartment, especially when they were so happy together. Well… except for their little fight last week. 

☽

Renjun was running around the house cleaning like a mad man. He had an important investor coming over for dinner, and he couldn’t blow his chance to impress her. Renjun is in the money-making business, and with her investment he is sure he turn out a hefty profit margin. 

He keeps an eye on the kitchen, even though he wouldn’t dare touch any of the food that is being prepared. Renjun can barely make himself ramen, much less a dinner that could impress guests. Luckily for him, he married someone who can whip up restaurant quality food without breaking a sweat. Unfortunately, Renjun sent his husband out on an alcohol run, leaving himself in charge of making sure dinner didn’t burn. 

Before Renjun can stress over whether or not the stew is burning, Jeno returns with a paper bag in hand. 

“Did you get the champagne?” Renjun asks immediately, making grabby hands at the bottle in Jeno’s hand. Jeno hands it over without any fuss, before shaking his head gently. 

“Renjun, that champagne was ridiculously expensive and not even worth it. I picked up some very nice sparkling wine that was recommended to me by the store clerk instead. It was a fraction of the price, and besides, you prefer wine anyways,” Jeno says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

However, to Renjun it’s not that simple. In fact, Jeno’s split decision makes Renjun freak out a little. He is meant to be impressing this woman, and show her that his company is worthy of her money. Will the ambiance be the same if Renjun is forced to serve his guests _cheap_ wine. 

Jeno notices Renjun’s internal freak out and rolls his eyes. “If you have to go through such lengths to impress this investor, is she even the type of person you want involved in your brand?” he questions. 

Renjun’s eyes start to water at Jeno’s questioning. He’s always been sensitive and the combination of worry about everything going wrong paired with Jeno’s clear disappointment makes it hard to not let a couple of tears fall. 

“Baby,” Jeno whispers guiltily, coming up to wrap his arms around his distressed husband. “It’s going to be okay, you just need to stop stressing so much. I’ll go out and get the champagne, and you finish getting ready, alright love,” he says gently, reaching up wipe gently at his husband’s tears. 

“I’m sorry for being a diva, I just want everything to be perfect. This is my first chance at finally getting a menswear collection funded,” Renjun admits tearfully, and Jeno just pulls him into another hug. It only lasts a couple of seconds before they are interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing. Renjun pauses in terror. 

“That can’t be her right? I’m not even dressed and she isn’t supposed to be coming for another hour,” Renjun questions. Jeno just gestures to him to stay where he is, and goes to answer the door. To Renjun’s relief it is just a delivery man dropping off a package. 

“What is that?” Renjun asks, reaching for the box and tearing off the card. His eyes read over the paper in front of him, eyes widening in horror at what is written. 

_Dear Jeno,_

_I want to wish you the happiest of birthdays. Inclosed is something I think is only fit for someone as handsome and worthy as you. Enjoy!_

_Xoxo, Jaemin_

“Oh my god,” Renjun utters. “It’s your birthday today. Jeno I am so sorr-” he begins, before being cut off by his husband. 

“Shhh… it’s all alright darling. I’m not much for birthdays and this dinner is important to you. We can do something to celebrate this weekend instead if it’ll make you feel better,” Jeno smiles, face contorting into an smile that makes Renjun’s heart melt. 

“But-” Renjun tries to argue, but Jeno is not having it. “No buts. I’m going out to get the champagne and you’re going to go make yourself pretty. Getting to stare at your beautiful face can be your birthday present to me. And don’t worry, I’ve already turned the stove down to warm so you won’t have to worry about dinner burning,” Jeno winks. With one final peck on the lips, he’s off. 

Once their guest arrives, its safe to say that Renjun settles into the role of kiss-ass. He starts by offering her a glass of champagne to which she declines. “I don’t drink,” Mrs. Kang explains coldly, causing Jeno to smirk in response. Trust Renjun to care so much about a detail that doesn’t matter.

Things go surprisingly well after that and they enjoy the meal that Jeno cooked, which is absolutely delicious. Until Mrs. Kang starts to urge Renjun towards using cheaper materials and low-wage workers when venturing out on his potential menswear launch

“You don’t have to actually be sustainable Renjun, just say you are _hoping_ to be sustainable. That tricks people into thinking you care, while you can instead focus on the bottom line,” she offers, causing Jeno to grimace at her. Renjun hopes she won’t catch on to his husband’s obvious distaste for her unsolicited advice, but unfortunately for everyone in the room she does. 

“What do you think Jeno? Surely your husband supports you on your measly non-profit salary. Aren’t you willing to make some ethical compromises for your husband’s business to prosper. More money for Renjun inevitably means more money for you as well,” Mrs. Kang sneers. And god dammit, Jeno cannot just sit there and bite his tongue for a second longer. 

“Actually Mrs. Kang, I strongly disagree. If we are willing to sacrifice all of our morals for money, we will end up worse off. Renjun built his clothing line from the ground up and made it one of the most recognizable brands in the world, all while being sustainable and ethical. He has proven that you don’t need to sacrifice your morals in order to make a profit and his passion is one of the things I love most about him,” Jeno rants. 

Mrs. Kang stays deadly silent for a moment, before announcing that it is time for her to leave. At the door she pauses, turning towards Renjun. “Your husband may disagree, Renjun, but you and I both know the most important part of business is profitability. I’ll see myself out.” And with that, she’s gone. 

“So what?” Jeno questions once their guest is out of earshot. “Are you going to destroy your entire business model in order to make more money? Pollute the earth so we can buy a Tesla? Make children in developing countries do all the work so we can buy a fucking vacation house in the south of Spain? Are you really that greedy?” 

“Of course not,” Renjun scoffs. “I would never sacrifice my morals for money. I’m not going to start making clothing that is cheaper to produce, I’m just going to let her know that I am open to the idea so that she gives me money. I’m not legally tied to the promise and can continue to do things the way I’ve always done them,” he replies, trying to explain himself. 

“She spoke about us like we were from different planets, let alone married and in love. As if you are somehow better than me or something just because I don’t make a six-figure salary,” Jeno argues back, spiteful and sharp-tongued. 

“If anyone thinks they are too good for the other it’s you. You should’ve seen your face when you received that package from Jaemin, your face lit up like a boy in love. How do you think that made me feel?” Renjun roars back, already regretting the words as they are coming out of his mouth. 

“I didn’t choose to marry Jaemin, I chose you! Because I saw how talented, beautiful, passionate, and kind you are. Most of all, I loved that you who cared about making real, positive change in the world. When I saw you kiss up to Mrs, Kang tonight, I felt like I couldn’t even recognize you,” Jeno accuses. Suddenly, Renjun feels ashamed. 

Before he can apologize, Jeno is already heading towards the door. “I’m spending the night at Chenle’s. We can speak in the morning,” he mutters, leaving before Renjun can protest. 

He fucked up royally, and he knows it. He decides to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes as a way to help clear his mind, but his pitiful mood follows him up to his empty bedroom as he gets ready for bed. 

When he enters his room, he is greeted by the sight of the giftbox that Jeno received just hours earlier from one of his dear friends. When he looked closer, he realizes what he was gifted with. A blue suit. 

When Jeno came home the next morning, Renjun did everything in his power to get Jeno to forgive him. It seems to work and Renjun had been under the assumption that everything was fine between them. In fact, he hadn’t even doubted it until he received Jaemin’s letter. 

Despite the spa being a naturally relaxing place, Renjun can’t stop his mind from racing. He needs a distraction so he settles on looking for Jisung. Anything to press down the question his brain can’t help but ask. 

_Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit? Why the blue suit?_

☽

Renjun finds Jisung in a massage chair, cucumbers on his eyes, face mask lathered on his skin, acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Renjun stands in front of him for several moments before Jisung senses his presence, and removes the cucumbers, eating them right away. 

“Don’t you look calm?” Renjun questions with his hands on his hips. He clearly isn’t happy seeing how relaxed Jisung is looking. 

“As a matter of fact, I am calm,” Jisung replies snarkily. “Want to know why? Because I don’t care if Chenle leaves with Jaemin this afternoon.” 

Renjun opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again immediately. Of all of the things he expected Jisung to say, this was the last thing by far. “Jisung, what are you talking about? You love Chenle…” he trails off. 

Jisung nods in agreement but doesn’t change his stance. “I do love Chenle, but my life doesn’t revolve around him. If he left me, I would take it as a sign from the universe that we weren’t meant to be. Besides I have everything I’ve ever wanted,” he replies, leaning back in his chair. 

Renjun stares at him, eyes narrowed, before shaking his head. “Absolutely not. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. You’re just as worried as the rest of us.”

Jisung glares back, keeping his same position, “I have everything I want.” Renjun huffs in response before leaving Jisung to his massage chair. On the outside he looks unphased, but his facade is already beginning it crack. 

_Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all?_

☽

“Jisung! Quit hogging the bathroom!” Taeyong calls to his younger brother, knocking on the door. “I don’t care if you have a date tonight, this family doesn’t revolve around you.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, opening the door for his brother. “I’m meeting Chenle’s family tonight. I think that allows a little extra time to get ready, don’t you think?” Jisung smirks. There is nothing Jisung loves more than annoying to the authority figures in his life. 

“Don’t get too cocky, kid” Taeyong warns, as he watches Jisung check himself out in the mirror. “It takes a lot to get parents to like you, even if you look nice.”

Jisung rolls his eyes, exiting the bathroom. “I don’t look nice, hyung. I look stunning,” he winks before heading towards the door. “Don’t wait up!” he waves, before running outside to where his boyfriend is already waiting in his car for him. 

Chenle greets him with a kiss on the cheek before he launches into a story about playing basketball with Mark. Jisung gets so lost in his boyfriend that before he knows it they are at the restaurant. Despite Jisung’s cocky words earlier, he is actually quite nervous and hasn’t had the time to mentally prepare himself. 

Chenle doesn’t seem to notice his boyfriend’s nerves, and takes his hand, dragging him towards the door. Jisung can tell, even from the outside, that this restaurant is nicer than any other one he has been to before. It makes him even more nervous. 

When they arrive, Chenle’s parents greet them immediately, friendly smiles on their faces. Jisung feels his nerves dissipate right away. Until another family suddenly joins them, a husband, wife, and son. Jisung is slightly confused, given that he thought it would just be him alone with Chenle’s family. He is even more bewildered when Chenle’s parents introduce Jisung as ‘Chenle’s friend.’

The dinner is tense from there on. Mr. Zhong makes pointed remarks about how he doesn’t want his son to be taken advantage of, all while looking directly at Jisung. It only gets worse when Mrs. Zhong tries to set Chenle up with the boy who had joined them, Yangyang. 

“You know Na Jaemin is my first choice for you dear,” Mrs. Zhong says. “But I am willing to make an exception for a handsome boy like Yangyang,” she laughs. 

Chenle, to his credit, gets them out of there fast. However, Jisung can’t help but notice that Chenle didn’t stand up for him the entire evening. Not even once.

Unsurprisingly, they end up fighting in the car on the way home. 

“That was humiliating!” Jisung cries, hiding his face in his hands. “And you didn’t even stand up for me. I looked like an idiot sitting there, waiting for them to acknowledge me.”

Chenle sighs, pulling over and putting the car in park. “Jisung, you know I love you. Does it really matter what my parents think?” he asks baffled. 

“Of course it matters! They are your parents for crying out loud! And they hate me. They think I’m not good enough for you, or that I will try to steal your money or something. You didn’t even correct them when they called me your friend. I want to date someone who wants to be with me more than anything else in the world, someone who will fight for me,” Jisung exclaims.

Chenle’s entire body stiffens, shocked at his boyfriend’s sudden outburst. Before he can gather his thoughts and defend himself, Jisung gets out of the car and runs into the nearby subway station, not wanting to tough it out and sit with his boyfriend for the rest of the car ride. Chenle could catch him if he tried, but he doesn’t.

☽

It’s three days before Chenle finally makes it over to Jisung’s apartment to apologize. He comes bearing gifts (a warm peacoat from Dior and new boots from Prada). Chenle isn’t good at voicing his feelings but he knows that money talks. He hopes it will be enough to get Jisung to forgive him and come running back into his arms. 

Except that doesn’t happen at all. Instead Jisung becomes even more mad and starts yelling. “I don’t want designer clothes, or the latest technology, or even a thousand diamonds from you, Chenle. It’s so much deeper than that,” he cries. 

Chenle steps up, until he is directly face to face with Jisung. “What do you want from me?” he asks gently, taking on a noticeably different tone than his boyfriend.

“I want a house with a grand piano and children running around it. I want a dog, and friends laughing in the kitchen while we throw a dinner party. I want you by my side forever, Chenle, but we aren’t going to have that if you don’t learn how to fight,” Jisung sighs, hand moving to tangle in his hair. 

“You want to get married?!” Chenle exclaims, shocked at the revelation. He had been dating Jisung for around a year, but neither of them had discussed their future together in depth. 

Jisung nods slightly, before he begins to laugh bitterly. “I do. But it doesn’t matter. You have a life already planned out for you. Why marry me when you could have Na Jaemin?” Jisung says before heading towards the door. 

He leaves, despite it being his own house, and for a second time, Chenle doesn’t follow.

☽

This time, it only takes Chenle a day to come back. He only has one gift: a diamond ring in a petite velvet box. They argue some more, before they make up and start talking. About their feelings, their plans for the future, their love for each other. They slow dance in Jisung’s tiny living room, no need for music when the sound of their beating hearts is a harmonic symphony. 

It’s in this perfect moment that Chenle asks Jisung to marry him. The younger boy is positively shocked, but doesn’t hesitate to say yes. After all, it’s what he always wanted. 

Jisung and Chenle get married the next spring. Chenle’s parents never acknowledge it, and Chenle never learns how to fight.

Which brings Jisung back to the present. A heartbroken boy in a 5-star spa, convincing himself that despite this unfortunate circumstance, his life will still be extraordinary. Or will it?

_Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all? Maybe you haven’t got everything you wanted after all?_

☽

They all gather in the sauna, sitting in silence as they all reflect on their own personal problems. The truth of the matter is, they all have some sort of issue in their marriages. While none of them thought it would be a big enough deal to end a relationship over, they aren’t so confident that their husbands agree. Na Jaemin could have left with any one of their husbands while they sat sweating in this very sauna, none the wiser. 

The only thing that breaks them out of their trance is a door opening. In enters someone none of them were expecting to see. Zhong Chenle. 

Jisung’s face display an array of emotions, going from disbelief, to awe, to elation. Jisung had spent the entire day convincing himself that he would be going home to an empty house, but here his husband was, right in front of him. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I was kind of hoping that I could barge in and steal my husband. It’s been a long week and nothing sounds better than a couple’s massage with my baby,” he admits. 

Jisung just throws himself into his husband’s arms, too choked up to reply with words. They leave moments later, hand and hand, looking as in love as ever. The knot in Mark’s and Renjun’s stomachs tighten. 

They decide to leave early. They find no point in sitting around and torturing themselves for any longer. They want to face whatever is waiting for them at home head on. 

“If my husband left me, I reckon I’d rather know sooner than later,” Renjun admits, speaking for the first time since they entered Mark’s car. 

Mark’s fingers are wrapped so tightly around his steering wheel that his knuckles are beginning to turn white. “He could’ve been messing with us. Maybe you’ll go home to Jeno and I’ll go home to Donghyuck and everything will be okay,” Mark suggests. 

He so desperately wants Donghyuck to be there when he gets home, but he also doesn’t want Renjun, his best friend, to get hurt either. It’s a shitty situation either way, Mark figures. 

Mark pulls into Renjun’s driveway, and puts the car in park. They stare at each other for a moment, before Renjun reaches over and squeezes Mark’s hand. “No matter what happens, I will be there for you, and you’ll be there for me, okay? Neither of us are going to be alone after this,” he promises. It does little to ease to Mark’s worrying, but he appreciates the sentiment regardless. 

Renjun takes a deep breath, before getting out of the car and heading towards his house. He is halfway up the driveway when the front door swings open, revealing Jeno in that damn blue suit. When Renjun sees him, he breaks into a run. 

He flings himself into his husbands arms, breaking down into soft cries. Jeno is stunned at Renjun’s emotional outburst, and carries him into the house. He tries to place his husband on their couch, but Renjun refuses to let go of his husband. 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen at the spa? You’re scaring me…” Jeno murmurs into Renjun’s hair rubbing his back gently. Renjun just squeezes him tighter, unable to gather himself enough to speak. 

It takes a couple of minutes for Renjun to calm down, and when he does, he pulls back just enough to grip Jeno’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes. Renjun wants Jeno to see up close the way Renjun is about to bare his soul for him. 

“I was thinking about you all day at the spa. I couldn’t relax, all I could think about was how much I love you, and how I never, _ever_ , want to lose you,” Renjun admits, eyes glassy and voice raw with emotion. 

Jeno smiles gently, reaching for Renjun’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “You’ll always have me. You and I, we’re forever. Nothing will ever change that, so turn that frown upside down. I’ve been dying to see your beautiful smile all day,” Jeno replies. 

Renjun feels stupid for ever doubting the man’s love for him when it’s so clear that he would do anything for him. Renjun makes a point to do everything in his power to show Jeno the same kind of love and commitment in return. 

Their moment is broken by Renjun’s phone, which begins to ring. Jeno reaches for it before rolling him eyes. “It’s Mrs. Kang,” he mutters. 

Renjun reaches for the phone immediately and hits the end call button. Jeno looks up at him in shock. “Shouldn’t you answer that?” he asks aphrehesively. 

“I don’t really see a point,” Renjun answers. “I’ve decided to cut all business ties with her. I would rather have my collection funded by people who actually understand my brand’s message.”

“But-” Jeno tries to protest, but Renjun shuts him up with a kiss. “No buts,” he whispers onto his lips. “You were right, I don’t want to waste anymore time trying to impress bad people.”

Jeno looks at him, enamored and so, so in love. Renjun can’t imagine ever having to give this up. 

“Well if you need help finding investors, just let your super fundraiser boyfriend know. I just got my client to commit to donating his entire fortune once he passes. The suit paid off after all,” Jeno laughs. 

“The suit?” Renjun questions, suddenly reminded of the thing that has haunted him all day. 

“Yeah, didn’t I tell you? The suit that Jaemin got me is apparently this guys favorite color. I hear that his entire house is blue. Isn’t that bizarre?” Jeno replies. 

“Oh,” is all Renjun can respond, before breaking into a small giggle. “Well this calls for a celebration. My wonderful husband is changing the world and I want to honor him!” he declares, causing Jeno to smile shyly. 

“What are you doing next weekend?” Renjun questions all of a sudden. Once he gets the confirmation that Jeno is free, he grabs his computer and books them a weekend getaway. There is no way he could relax today, but he knows next week on a beach in Bali with his husband, he’ll have absolutely no worries. 

☽

Mark gives himself a pep talk on the way home, willing the tears to leave his eyes. By the time he arrives, his vision is blurred by the tears so much that he can hardly see the road in front of him. 

He runs inside, unable to wait another second. He isn’t surprised to find the house empty. 

Mark drags himself over to the couch and bursts into tears. He can’t believe this is happening to him. He gave up everything, his entire life to be with Donghyuck. He even moved to a completely different country for him. 

Donghyuck told him he loved him, said they were soulmates destined to be together. He lied. Mark can taste the betrayal on the tip of his tongue and it feels venomous. It tastes like regret. 

Mark cries for awhile, feeling more alone than he ever has in his life. Sure Renjun said that he would be there for Mark, but it doesn’t replace the way Donghyuck provides warmth to his life like the sun. Fuck it. Mark needs a drink. 

He drives to the liquor store, well aware that he looks like hell, and searches for a bottle of the strongest alcohol he can find. He’s just about to check out when a voice interrupts him. 

“Mark? What are you doing here?” 

The boy turns his head quickly to see a very concerned face staring at him. Holding a bottle of expensive champagne in the middle of the isle is his best friend. Zhong Chenle. 

“Jesus, Mark, what’s wrong? You look awful,” Chenle says, stepping closer to examine his friend. 

“Well how do you expect me to look after just finding out that my husband left me,” Mark snarks back, holding onto his liquor defensively. 

Chenle looks at him bewildered, like Mark just told him he was an alien and lived on planet Mars. “Mark what the hell are you talking about?”

Mark’s eyes well with tears. It’s embarrassing to be crying in the middle of a liquor store but at least his best friend is there to comfort him. “Jaemin sent a message saying he was leaving town with one of our husbands. And you went to be with Jisung, and Jeno was home when Renjun got back from the spa. When I got home, Donghyucj wasn’t there. It was him… I bet Donghyuck never stopped loving Jaemin,” Mark chokes on a sob. 

Chenle stands there, mouth gaping, before he finally gathers his words. “Mark, Donghyuck didn’t leave you, I can promise you that,” he tries to comfort, rubbing a hand down his friend’s back. 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, Chenle. You can’t possibly know what Donghyuck is thinking or feeling,” Mark snarks, too emotional to try to keep the peace. 

“Mark, Donghyuck isn’t with Jaemin. I know that because it was me who was supposed to leave town with him,” Chenle admits, looking guiltier than he ever has. 

“What?” Mark whispers, unable to say or think anything coherent at the revelation. 

Chenle shuffles his feet before pulling Mark off to the side, out of the middle of the aisle. “My parents gave me an ultimatum. Either I leave Jisung or they will cut me off,” he confesses. “I made it halfway to the train station before I turned around. I couldn’t leave him, Mark, he means everything to me. I went straight to the spa because I had to be with him. It hurt too much,the idea of him not being mine. Even if it was my choice, it hurt so bad.”

“Does Jisung know?” Mark questions, still trying to process what he is hearing.

Chenle nods solemnly. “He was hurt that I almost left, but he forgave me because I finally stood up to my parents. He said he was glad I finally learned how to fight,” he smiles. 

Chenle gestures to the bottle in his hands to further explain himself. “I am going to do everything I can to make it up to him and show him that I am never letting him go again. I’m buying this for him, and we’re going to have a nice romantic night tonight, and we’ll talk things over in the morning,” he explains. 

“I need to go,” Mark says suddenly, desperate to get back home. He needs to see his husband as soon as possible and is already planning to wait by their front front for him to return. 

Chenle stops him, grabbing the bottle in his hands, and putting it back for him. “You won’t be needing this anymore,” he says gently. Mark nods, before leaving the store and rushing home. 

☽

Mark enters his home for the second time in the last hour, and is greeted by the sound of an angelic voice singing gently. He follows it until he finds his husband in the kitchen, putting away groceries, oblivious to his presence. 

Mark walks up to his husband and hugs him from behind. Donghyuck, too used to his husband’s affection, doesn’t even flinch. Just carries on putting things away, while leaning back into his husband’s arms. 

“How was your day, Sweetie?” Donghyuck asks finally, turning in Mark’s arms to face him. 

Mark justs hums, pulling his husband in for a tight hug. “Missed you,” Mark murmurs into his skin. 

Donghyuck presses a kiss to his husband’s exposed neck. “God, you are so cute! I just love you so much,” he gushes.

Mark pulls away, looking Donghyuck straight in the eyes before replying, “I know.”

☽

No relationship is perfect, but as Mark, Renjun, and Jisung fall asleep in their husband’s arms that night, they realize that what they have with their spouses is even better than perfection. 

And as for Jaemin? He never needed any of them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed! please leave comments/criticisms/thoughts below, i love to hear what you guys think!!!
> 
> i'm going to write at least one fic a month so get ready for a lot of lefargen in 2020 lmao. 
> 
> if you want to contact me further, my twitter and cc and linked below. until next time, xoxo.
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lefargenjeno)
> 
> [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/lefargen)


End file.
